Jadis (The Walking Dead)
'''Jadis '''is a former antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the leader of the Scavengers and one of the co-leaders of the Militia. History Background Season Seven As the residents of the Junkyard surround Rick and his group, Jadis approaches Rick however she does not introduce herself, instead she tells Rick that they own their lives and if they have anything to buy them back. She then signals to Tamiel and Brion to bring out Gabriel Stokes. After Gabriel comes out, Jadis explains that they kidnapped Gabriel due to them taking their supplies. As Rick tells Jadis about the Saviors, she seems somewhat impressed. When Rick proposes that they work with them to defeat the Saviors, Jadis chuckles and turns down his proposal. She then signals Tamiel and Brion to take Gabriel away, and to grab Rick and his group. Jadis watches Rick and his group attack her group as they try to grab them. In the midst of fighting, Gabriel holds a knife to Tamiel's throat and tells Jadis he will kill her if she doesn't let them go. Jadis casually tells him to get away from Tamiel and she hears Gabriel's pleas for the groups freedom, and tells them about the Saviors and other communities, and that if they beat the Saviors, they could have more supplies. Jadis signals her group to put down their weapons, Gabriel lets Tamiel go and tells her to join them, so they could have better lives. Jadis though tells them they want something now and she then listens to Gabriel's story before signaling Tamiel and Brion to take Rick to the top of a mountain of garbage. Jadis explains to Rick the Scavengers' purpose and she explains that as the apocalypse got worse, the group begins not to care and took whatever they wanted, without any bother of what happened to the people who's belongings they took. She tells him how things have gotten harder, and how she needs to know that Rick is serious about going to war, and that if he's worth the fight. She suddenly pushes him into a pit of garbage with the zombified Winslow. She watches Rick in the pit, fighting Winslow and later defeating him. He looks up to her, and asks her if they believe him now. She throws a rope down and lets him out. As he gets back up, she then says her group need a lot of guns in order to fight Rick's fight. She asks Rick if he knows they'll win, with Rick replying that he knows they will. She says after the war, they'll get half of the supplies from the Saviors. Rick frustratingly tells her that they'll get a third, and that they're taking their supplies back. They begin to slightly argue with Jadis asking for a half and Rick saying a third. Jadis then tells Rick, if they get a third, they keep what they stole. They finally settle on half of the supplies and the guns, to which Rick agrees. Jadis holds out her hand, as Rick tries to shake it with his bloody hand, she is disgusted and holds out her other hand. They shake hands and have a deal. She tells Rick about the supplies on the boat and how they've been waiting for someone to take them so they could make a deal. She walks off and Rick asks her name. She replies with "Jadis" and she walks back inside, and Rick and his group triumph. Jadis appears when Rick's group delivers 63 guns to them. Rosita Espinosa bristles when Jadis says it is not enough and it was only half the amount the Scavengers needed. She says they nearly need twice as many guns. Rick and Jadis then renegotiated and agreed that Rick would keep 20 of the guns to help his search for more and also again reaffirmed their alliance. Jadis and the Scavengers arrive at Alexandria in a caravan of garbage trucks and bicycles. Rick greets Jadis inside the gate and she crudely propositions Rick, but is swiftly repelled. Daryl Dixon, Rosita and Aaron wire explosives in an empty cargo truck outside the Alexandrian gate. Jadis asks if he and Michonne are together before crudely propositioning him in front of a bewildered Michonne. A Scavenger alerts everyone in Alexandria to the Saviors' arrival and Rick assumes his position at the front gate, with Jadis crouching by his feet, hidden from view. Negan's caravan arrives and Eugene Porter steps out, attempting to convince Rick to surrender. Rick hesitates, stricken by Eugene's betrayal, then gives Rosita the signal to detonate the explosives. Rosita pushes the detonator, but there is no explosion. Before Rick can reach for his gun, Jadis leaps up and aims her gun at Rick. Simultaneously, the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Negan emerges from a truck and taunts Rick as his Saviors open the truck with the explosives inside. Negan's men remove a coffin from their flatbed; he announces that Sasha Williams is inside, alive and well. He tells him that he was aware of his plan to attack him as Jadis was the little birdie that revealed his plans and offers to spare her if Rick turns over all their guns and allows Negan to take Daryl again. Even then, Negan will still execute one Alexandrian of Rick's choosing. If he refuses, Negan will kill them all and Rick insists on seeing Sasha. Negin then uses Lucille to knock on the casket before opening it only for a zombified Sasha to lunge at him. Rick's group take advantage of the ensuing chaos and turn their guns on the Scavengers. Rick tries to join the fight, but Jadis still holds him at gunpoint. Rick attempts to make another deal with Jadis but she shoots him in the side and pushes him off the platform. In the streets below, the Saviors and Scavengers have gained control of the situation; some Alexandrians have been killed, and the rest are held hostage. Jadis leads Rick to Negan and orders him to kneel beside Carl Grimes, who is surrounded by over a dozen Saviors. She reminds Negan of their deal: twelve people in exchange for the Scavengers' help in the attack. Negan however swiftly bargains her down to ten. Season Eight Personality Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Characters Category:The Walking Dead